Best of Intentions
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: It's been a year since Yuki has returned from Japan, and now there are death threats towards himself and Shuichi for being in love. Will Shuichi leave to keep Yuki safe? Beware:Gay Bashing


I do not own the rights to Gravitation, so please don't sue me. Thanks.

This is my first Gravitation fic! 

Archived at: MM, FF, The Vault 

Best of intentions-SDPG-SSM

It had almost been a whole year since Yuki had returned to Japan after facing his demons that still haunted him back in New York. The memories were still there, in the back of his mind, but he now had the strength to keep them there, at bay. His strength was a bundle of energy that bounced around in a magenta blur at the moment at his side. The cause for the excitement, like Shuichi needed a cause for it, it was moving day. The high-rise apartment just wasn't enough anymore. That was what Yuki had told the young singer. The scant furnishings were packed into a moving truck and quickly relocated several blocks away in a quieter neighborhood.

"Yuki! I can't believe you're giving me my own room to put all of my stuff in. I'm going to put my Nittle Grasper posters up and my awards, and…"

"And if you don't calm down, you'll be sleeping in there as well." Shuichi frowned, it was just like Yuki to use idle threats to get him to stop bouncing off the walls, but nothing was deterring him from total excitement of the new home.

"Can we get a cat? Or maybe even a dog?"

"How about neither?"

"Yuki! Pets are nice, you'll see!"

"How about a goldfish? It's quiet, and it doesn't need to be taken for a walk. I don't think you could kill it."

"But you can't have fun with a fish! Come on, Yuki! Please?" Gold eyes regarded his lover for a moment, knowing full well that Shindou Shuichi wouldn't leave the topic alone until he said yes. Granted, Yuki didn't care for pets, but this could be just the thing to keep the young singer out of his hair while he was busy writing his new novel. The dead line was coming soon for his latest installment in a long running romance series.

"Yes, fine. Nothing big or makes a lot of noise!" Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide as he stared at his koibito. Did he hear him right? He never thought he'd win the discussion of pets in a million years!

"Oh, Yuki!" Shuichi clamped on to Yuki's chest, pulling the blonde down into a fiery kiss before sprinting ahead towards the new house.

"Giving into him already, Eiri-san? I thought you did not want pets?" Seguchi Tohma asked, startling the young novelist. Tohma always had a knack of being some place and no one knowing he was there. 

"If it will keep him from pouncing on me all the time, it's worth a try." Yuki answered, lighting up his cigarette as they continued to walk. What more could Yuki ask for now? He had his new outlook on life, a hyper lover, and a new home. But his mind had other things to worry about, but they were set on the back burner for the moment.

"Oi! Don't scratch that!" Yuki's voice bellowed loudly at the moving men carrying in his desk.

"Don't worry Eiri-san, I'll take care of them." Tohma smiled, going to work on the moving people with his high stature of power. No one dared to upset the president of NG Records or face Tohma's wrath. Yuki shook his head with a loud sigh. Moving day just wasn't one of his favorite activities. Upon entering the new home, he could hear his lover talking quite loudly from one of the back rooms along with another hyper voice right after Shuichi's.

"It's boring, Shuichi! Have to make it shiny!" Ryuichi's voice was loud as he produced a box of crayons from his jacket.

"I don't think Yuki would like you coloring on the walls, Sakuma-san."

"It's not me, Shuichi! Kumagoro wants to make it shiny for Shuichi!"

"Well, in that case…"

"Hold it right there!" Shuichi squeaked, with a purple crayon poised over the stark white wall. Yuki stood in the doorway, arms crossed looking at the two hyper singers with the box of crayons. There was no way in hell he was about to let them graffiti his house with kindergarten drawings.

"Uh, hi Yuki. Sakuma-san was just helping me…" Shuichi smiled widely, hiding the offensive purple writing implement behind his back.

"No! Give me the crayons now." Ryuichi frowned, why wasn't he allowed to make Shuichi's room shiny and pretty? With a pouty look, Ryuichi handed over the box of colors, watching Yuki snatch them away and leave the room quickly.

"Sorry, Sakuma-san. I'll get them back for you."

"Na no da! I have markers too!"

As the day dragged on, the new home was starting to look, as it should. Paintings and pictures were placed on the walls. Furniture was set up in their proper place. Tohma had even left, only to return with much needed grocery items for the bare kitchen. Yuki had protested, but with a simple reminder from the president of the two hyper genkis in the house, Yuki changed his mind about leaving. He didn't feel like returning to a destroyed house. Instead, he took charge of the bedroom, putting away clothing and making the large bed.

"Why the hell did that baka pack these?" Yuki tossed the dresses that his koibito had kept, simple reminders of his foolish nature. All because he loved Yuki. The novelist shook his head, a small smile drawn to his lips. Shuichi would do just about anything to keep him.

His frown deepened. There at the bottom of one of the empty boxes lay the letters that prompted the move. A move that Yuki did without second thought. Threats to his life and the life of his boyfriend, Shu-chan. Most people were understanding of their relationship, but some still felt it was unnatural for two men to love one another. Within the last few months, letters had made their way to Yuki threatening to take the life of one Shindou Shuichi. The threats against him he refused to acknowledge, it was the ones that were placed against his magenta haired lover that he took to heart.

"Eiri-san?" Tohma's voice brought the blonde haired author from his musing, his fist clenching the letters tightly.

"No one knows that you've moved yet. It won't be long before people find out." Yuki nodded in agreement. How hard was it to track someone like Shuichi? He gave it a matter of a few weeks before the threats started once again.

"As long as I can keep him safe."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So what do you think of your new place, Shuichi-kun?" Hiro asked while tuning his guitar. Fujisaki grumbled under his breath, wasn't this supposed to be a rehearsal?

"Oi! You should see it! It's much bigger than the old place, and Yuki gave me my own room to put all my Nittle Grasper collection in."

"So I've heard." The red head laughed, turning up the volume on his amp and strumming a few cords of a new song.

"Are we going to practice, or are we going to talk about home décor?" The keyboardist asked, not very happy to be idle.

"Fujisaki is right. You have a concert in four days, Shuichi-kun." Sakano agreed, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Don't worry Sakano-san, we're more than ready here!" Shuichi exclaimed loudly, twisting the mic stand around in his grasp.

"Shuichi, it seems you have an admirer." It was K's voice that cut through the small chatter from the lead singer of Bad Luck.

"Those are for me? Oi! I bet Yuki sent them to me! He's so sweet to me!" The magenta haired singer exclaimed, almost tackling the blonde manager to get the beautiful flower arrangement that he held.

"Great, just what we needed, another delay." Fujisaki sighed, leaning against his keyboard watching the super hyper Shuichi tear into the little card with enthusiasm.

"So who are they from? Shuichi?" Hiro's voice trailed off as he watched the card flutter to the sound studio floor.

"I…I…I have to go…" Shuichi grabbed his backpack from the chair next to the door, racing out quickly.

"What the hell?" K was tempted to pull his gun, but settled on finding out what was printed in the small card that was attached to the flowers he had brought in.

_'Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue, _

_Wouldn't you like to know how I could kill a fag like you?' _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The house was quiet, save for the clatter of Yuki's keyboard. His koibito wouldn't be back for atleast another six hours, which gave him plenty of time to atleast write a few chapters out before his attention and his sanity were trampled on.

The blonde leaned back in his leather chair, slipping a cigarette out of the pack and lighting it. Shuichi had nagged him about quitting, but Yuki had told him that it was the only thing that kept him calm, focused.

"I really should quit." He mused to himself, taking a long drag, feeling the toxic smoke fill his lungs, quenching his need for nicotine. But not now. He needed that addictive drug as much as he needed Shuichi by his side.

The sound of the front door slamming open and being slammed shut jarred Yuki from his laptop. The sound of sneaker soles on the hardwood floors shrieked ferociously before coming to a halt outside his office. Shuichi stood in the doorway, panting heavily like he had ran all the way from NG Records, twenty blocks away.

"Brat? What's the matter with you? Did K threaten you with his gun again?" Yuki questioned, snuffing out the butt of his cigarette in the nearest ashtray.

"Someone is going to kill me!" Shuichi wailed out, tackling Yuki in his chair.

"Damn it!" The blonde growled, now pinned with the full weight of his lover crying on top of him.

"Yuki! I'm going to die!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I got some flowers at the studio, and I thought they were from you because they were so beautiful and they were all my favorite flowers…"

"Get to the point already!" Shuichi sniffled, pulling back away from Yuki's shoulder to wipe his face with the back of his sleeve.

"There was a card with the flowers, Yuki. The person said that he was going to kill me!" The novelist faltered slightly, his heart skipping a beat with his lover's words.

"What exactly did it say Shu-chan?" Yuki's voice was now soft, a hand lightly slid up Shuichi's back, rubbing in comforting circles.

"It was a poem." Shuichi sniffled before he continued. "I remember the last part…about wanting to kill a fag like me…Am I a bad person for loving you?"

"No, never."

"Then why did that person send me those flowers with that horrible card?"

"Because some people are jealous. Some people don't know what it's like to be really in love. Some are down right scared."

"But I'm not scared."

"No you're not. But I want you to be extra careful. Just incase."

"You do love me! Yuki!"

"Baka."


End file.
